In a Circled Maze
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Di hari Sabtu yang kelabu itu, bel takdir mulai berdentang; suara dentangannya tak bisa ditolak oleh keluarga Williams. Tak bisa dihindari, tak ada celah untuk melarikan diri. / "Aku benci kata 'takdir'." / MawaruPenguindrum!AU. For 'World and Beyond' challenge by Ferra Rii.
1. The Bell of Fate Tolls

Sabtu ini, Sabtu yang tiba-tiba jadi kelabu. Beberapa detik yang lalu, suara desah napasnya masih terdengar. Suara denyut nadinya masih terasa, dan jari jemari tangannya, meskipun tak kentara, masih bergerak-gerak. Cukup mengejutkan bahwa semua itu bisa hilang hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Jarum jam penunjuk detik masih setia bergerak, menimbulkan suara tik-tik menyebalkan yang seolah menertawakan ketidakberdayaan tiga manusia di bawah naungan atap ruangan bernuansa putih yang dipenuhi dengan bau khas obat-obatan ini. Baru tadi pagi, tubuh mungil gadis bersurai pirang sependek itu mencerna tiga tangkup _pancake_ penuh sirup _maple_—yang tak henti-hentinya ia puji dengan kata-kata _"Enaknya maksimal!"—_buatan kakak keduanya, pemuda berkacamata yang kini terduduk lemas di atas lantai keramik dingin. Baru tadi pagi, hangat tangan Lily Williams menyapa pergelangan tangan kakak pertamanya, sang pemilik surai cokelat dengan satu helainya yang mencuat dan melengkung pada ujungnya, yang kini hanya bisa terdiam tanpa suara dengan satu tangan menggenggam tangan kiri Lily, sang adik yang sangat disayanginya.

Seiring dengan jalannya waktu, kehangatan yang ada di tangan itu perlahan sirna bersama dengan suara degup jantung dan desah napas. Menyisakan hanya satu tubuh tak bernyawa, selongsong kosong tanpa jiwa—substansi esensial yang menunjukkan eksistensinya di dunia. Pagi yang mereka lewati bersama hampir mendekati status sebagai ilusi jika dibandingkan dengan kenyataan yang harus mereka hadapi saat ini. Kenyataan yang ada di depan mata Feliciano dan Matthew Williams saat ini, dan mau tak mau harus mereka terima sebagai takdir.

"—Lily…?"

Yang menjawab adalah suara detik dari jam dinding.

Pergi. Ya, Lily Williams sudah pergi, mengendarai kendaraan bernama takdir menuju tempat peristirahatan yang abadi. Meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang sibuk mengutuki takdir dalam hati seolah Lily bisa kembali dengan tindakan seperti itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mereka hanyalah manusia yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika urusannya adalah dengan rantai takdir yang mengikat mereka tanpa ada celah sedikitpun untuk melarikan diri.

"Makanya aku benci kata 'takdir',Kak."

* * *

**In a Circled Maze**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers** © Hidekazu Himaruya

mengadaptasi latar dari **Mawaru Penguindrum** © Ikuhara Kunihiko & Brain's Base Studio

ditulis untuk challenge **_"World and Beyond"_** dari **Ferra Rii**

**warning:** OOC. Pairing belum jelas. Lebay, dengan bumbu unsur surreal dimana-mana. _Rude words_. Plot ngalor-ngidul. OK? Jika OK, silakan lanjutkan.

_[ tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini ]_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Bell of Fate Tolls**

Matthew Williams membenci kata 'takdir'.

Baginya, kata takdir terlalu sering disalahgunakan sebagai alibi untuk tidak bersyukur atas apa yang sudah kita dapatkan dalam hidup ini. Kata takdir adalah kata yang paling sering disalahkan atas nasib buruk—padahal bisa jadi nasib buruk itu adalah kesalahan manusia itu sendiri—dan kata takdir juga adalah kata yang sering dibanggakan atas nasib baik—bilangnya mungkin takdir, niatnya mungkin pamer. Konsep takdir sendiri bagi Matthew, adalah suatu ketidakjelasan. Hanya bayang kabur di tengah kepulan asap yang tebal. Bayang kabur yang membuat Matthew mempertanyakan eksistensinya—apakah yang nyata itu _kebetulan, takdir_, atau keduanya? Jika keduanya benar nyata, Matthew tak pernah berpikir bagaimana kedua hal yang saling berkontradiksi itu bisa berjalan dalam satu rel yang sama, saling meleburkan diri sehingga konsep dan definisi dari masing-masing mereka berada dalam area remang.

"Selamat pagi, Kak Matthew!"

"Pagi, Lily. Kau mau kubuatkan apa untuk sarapan hari ini?"

Meskipun begitu, Matthew sendiri mengakui kalau hidup yang dijalaninya sekarang juga takdir. Terlahir sebagai putra dari keluarga Williams—sebuah keluarga yang bisa dibilang hidup berkecukupan untuk ukuran penghuni tanah Vancouver, ia tak pernah merasakan kekurangan harta, meskipun kekurangan afeksi orang tua sering ia rasa. Ditinggalkan orangtuanya bepergian ke luar negeri mengurus bisnis keluarga—bahkan kali ini pun, orangtuanya lebih memilih mengurus bisnis mereka di Jepang dibanding sekadar mengobrol dengan putra-putrinya—adalah hal biasa. Namun tentu saja, ia tak kesepian—karena ia punya dua saudara yang membuat hari-harinya penuh warna meski tanpa kehadiran orang tua.

"Umm… aku mau _pancake_~ sirup _maple_-nya yang banyak ya, Kak!"

Matthew mengiyakan permintaan adiknya itu dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. "Oke, satu porsi _pancake_ dengan sirup _maple_ ekstra segera datang… tapi sebelum itu, lebih baik kau bangunkan dulu Kak Feli—"

"Aku sudah bangun, _veee_~!" satu kalimat itu datang bersamaan dengan sebuah pelukan erat secara tiba-tiba yang nyaris membuat Matthew menjatuhkan wajan teflon yang sedang ia pegang, namun untunglah kemampuan Matthew untuk mengontrol tubuhnya membuat wajan teflon itu urung mencium lantai keramik dapur yang licin dan dingin—siapa yang tak terbiasa untuk mengontrol keseimbangannya jika diberikan pelukan tiba-tiba, macam petir yang menyambar, setiap hari? "Mau buat _pancake_ ya, Matt? Aku juga mau dong, _ve_~"

Matthew mendesah pelan, kedua lengan sang kakak masih setia melingkari lehernya. "Ya, ya… nanti kubuatkan. Tunggulah di ruang makan dengan tenang, dan sebaiknya kau cepat kerjakan PR Matematikamu sebelum Miss Hedervary menghukummu lagi, Kak."

"Iya~iya~ kau bawel sendiri seperti ibu-ibu, _ve_~"

"Ugh! Jangan peluk aku semakin erat, nanti aku ketularan virus pemalasmu, Kak!"

Feliciano Williams. Kakak kembar Matthew yang sifatnya jauh lebih kekanakan dan pemalas dibanding Matthew, dan sifatnya yang kekanakan itu membuat Lily memanggil Matthew "Kak Matthew" dan Feliciano dengan "Feli" saja. Jika Matthew lebih senang memasak di dapur atau mencuci pakaian, Feliciano lebih senang tidur-tiduran santai di depan televisi sehabis makan, mengacuhkan peringatan Lily kalau ia bisa berubah menjadi sapi karena terlalu sering bermalas-malasan. Sifat malas akut Feliciano itu disebut Lily dan Matthew sebagai "virus pemalas Feli" dan sering mereka gunakan sebagai satir demi meminimalisir kemalasan sang anak sulung, namun satir itu hanya sampai pada saluran telinga pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan _ahoge_ melingkar itu.

Lincah, tangan Matthew menuangkan adonan _pancake_ ke dalam wajan teflon yang sudah dipanaskan di atas api sedang dan menguarkan aroma mentega cair yang khas. Suara desis mentega yang bertemu adonan menggema di dalam dapur, menjadi musik tersendiri bagi telinga Matthew. Senyum kecilnya terulas ketika telinganya pun turut menangkap suara Lily yang tengah bercanda ria dengan Feliciano di ruang makan—yang sebetulnya bukan ruangan karena bersatu dengan _pantry _tempat Matthew memasak ini.

Memiliki Feliciano dan Lily sebagai saudara, merupakan takdir yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Matthew. Ia bisa tertawa bahagia hanya jika bersama mereka. Ia bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan karena kata-kata berharga dari kedua saudaranya. Meskipun Feliciano jauh lebih kekanakan, meskipun Lily terkadang manja dan cerewet, mereka adalah orang yang sungguh sangat berharga bagi Matthew. Dua orang yang dengan merekalah ia ingin bisa selamanya bersama.

"Dua porsi _pancake_ dengan sirup _maple_ ekstra segera datang~"

"Horee!"

Kebahagiaan itu ternyata memang sangat sederhana.

Hanya dengan melihat Lily berseru "Selamat makaaan!" dengan girangnya, cukup untuk membuat Feliciano dan Matthew tersenyum gemas atas tingkah laku sang putri bungsu. Matthew sendiri betah melihat ekspresi bahagia adiknya ketika melahap potongan _pancake-_nya, sampai ia nyaris lupa untuk memakan _pancake_ miliknya sendiri.

"Seperti biasa, enaknya maksimal!"

Entah darimana Lily mendapatkan ide untuk melontarkan pujian dengan kata-kata itu, namun setiap hari itulah yang dikatakan Lily ketika memakan makanan buatan Matthew. Ia tak bosan memuji dengan kata itu, dan Matthew pun tak pernah bosan mendengar pujian yang bisa terlontar tiga kali sehari dari mulut Lily. Bahkan, kadar kebahagiaan Matthew saat mendengar pujian itu makin bertambah setiap harinya.

Feliciano memutar mata sambil mengunyah _pancake_-nya. "Kau tahu, aku bisa memasak lebih baik daripada Matt bahkan dengan mata tertutup _ve_," gumamnya dengan artikulasi tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih sibuk melumat substansi padat manis beraroma sirup _maple_ itu.

"Oh ya? Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus percaya omongan orang yang bicara sambil makan." kini giliran Lily yang memutar matanya dengan ekspresi satir. "Feli kan cuma bisa masak pasta instan, buat omelet saja masih sering hangus—"

"Eeeh, saat itu aku kan ketiduran _ve_!"

"Koki macam apa yang ketiduran saat memasak?"

"Aku kan bukan koki _ve_."

"Nah, kalau Feli sendiri mengakui kalau Feli bukan koki, berarti Kak Matthew jauh lebih hebat daripada Feli~" Lily segera mengambil kesimpulan dalam kesempatan emas untuk "menjatuhkan" pernyataan Feliciano tadi. "Soalnya bagiku, yang bisa mengalahkan masakan Kak Matthew hanya koki-koki luar biasa yang bekerja di restoran bintang lima, yang sering aku lihat di televisi itu lho! Aah, sekali-sekali aku ingin makan makanan buatan mereka~"

"Lho, kita kan pernah makan waktu itu, Lils," sahut Matthew usai menelan suapan pertama pancakenya. "Kau ingat ketika _Mom_ dan_ Dad_ mengajak kita makan malam saat perayaan ulang tahunku dan Kak Feliciano yang ke-13? Kak Feliciano kan memaksa _Mom_ dan_ Dad_ agar kita makan malam di restoran bintang lima hanya karena orang-orang bilang pasta disana enak—"

"Hei, masa lalu jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi _ve_!"

"Oh iya, aku ingat!" seru Lily dengan wajah cerah. "Waktu itu kan Feli sampai tak bisa makan lagi karena kekenyangan, siapa suruh pesan porsi orang dewasa, _double_ pula…"

Feliciano hanya bisa cemberut mendengar suara tawa Matthew dan Lily yang ditujukan padanya, meskipun di dalam hati sebetulnya ia ingin tertawa juga. Ternyata benar kata orang, kalau kau tidak melakukan suatu hal yang memalukan kau tidak akan punya hal yang bisa kau tertawakan bersama orang lain di masa depan.

"Bicara soal jalan-jalan keluarga…"akhirnya tawa Lily reda, dan intonasi yang dipakainya untuk mengatakan kalimat barusan menandakan kalau ia ingin memulai pembicaraan serius. " …sudah lama sekali kita tidak jalan-jalan sebagai keluarga, iya kan, Kakak-kakak?"

Feliciano mengangguk-angguk sembari mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka berwisata ke suatu tempat sebagai satu keluarga—satu tahun yang lalu mungkin? "Benar juga, _ve_…"

"Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, Lily?" tanya Matthew sembari membereskan piring-piring kotor di atas meja makan dan dibawanya ke mesin pencuci piring yang terletak di dekat _pantry._

"Aku ingin melihat penguin…"

"Hah?" Matthew mengangkat alisnya. "Penguin?"

"Katanya di kebun binatang sekarang ada penguin, aku ingin lihat…"

"Boleh, boleh saja sih…" Matthew mengiyakan, tanpa bertanya lebih jauh lagi mengapa harus penguin, bukannya binatang lain. "Tapi jangan hari ini ya, hari ini kan kami—"

"—YA AMPUN! SEKOLAH!"

Lily menguap malas mendengar tiga kata itu keluar bersamaan dari mulut kedua kakaknya yang kini sudah mulai panik karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat, tidak habis pikir kenapa kedua kakaknya itu bisa melupakan kewajiban mereka bersekolah hanya dengan percakapan sederhana di atas meja makan. Matthew cepat-cepat menghabiskan pancakenya sementara Feliciano menyambar kotak susu dari lemari es dan meminumnya cepat-cepat.

"Kakak! Jangan minum susu dari kotaknya! Kebiasaan, deh!"

"Ini kan situasi darurat! Salahmu sendiri karena tidak menyiapkan cangkir untuk susu _ve~!_"

Tanpa sadar Lily tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah laku kedua kakaknya itu.

"Kami berangkat ya, Lils!"

"Matt! Aku lupa menyalin PRmu _ve_!"

Namun di balik senyumannya, salah satu sudut hati Lily seolah tersayat pisau. Perih. Luka sayatan yang sebetulnya sudah lama, namun tetap saja terasa perih.

"Hati-hati di jalan, kakak-kakak…"

Ah, betapa Lily merindukan rasanya pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

"Ah, lihat penguin yang di sana itu, Kak! Lucu sekali ya~!"

Energik sekali Lily hari ini. Feliciano dan Matthew meluangkan akhir minggunya untuk berjalan-jalan bertiga bersama Lily ke kebun binatang, dan Lily senang sekali. Begitu memasuki gerbang kebun binatang, gadis bersurai pirang sepanjang bahu itu langsung melesat menuju tempat penguin sampai-sampai Matthew harus mengejarnya untuk mengingatkan agar tidak berlari-larian, namun peringatan Matthew itu masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan bagi Lily. Anak itu tetap lincah berlari kesana-kemari, suatu hal yang tak akan dilihat Matthew di kehidupan sehari-hari.

Yah, sekali-sekali mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Lagipula Matthew sendiri rindu melihat Lily berlari-lari lincah seperti itu.

"Feli mana, Kak?" tanya Lily usai mengambil beberapa foto penguin-penguin itu dengan kamera ponselnya. "Aku tidak melihatnya sejak masuk—"

"Ya ampun, kau sampai tak memperhatikan keberadaan Kak Feliciano saking girangnya, ya?" Matthew tersenyum geli sambil mencubit pipi Lily gemas. "Tadi dia mampir ke kedai _gelato_ yang ada di dekat kandang beruang…"

"Eeeeh? Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak aku?" rajuk Lily sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Memangnya kau boleh makan _gelato_, Lils?" goda Matthew.

"Uuuuh…" Lily memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Sekali-sekali boleh, kan…"

Matthew menghela napas, dan akhirnya tersenyum simpul. "Sekali-sekali saja oke?"

"Eh? Kakak mau mentraktirku _gelato_?"

"Asal jangan bilang-bilang pada Dokter Kirkland, nanti aku yang akan diomelinya."

Binar bahagia berpendar di kedua manik zamrud Lily yang kini melonjak kegirangan. "Asyiik!"

Langkah kaki kedua bersaudara itu kini beriringan dalam suatu destinasi yang sudah tetap—kedai gelato tempat Feliciano bersantai dengan segelas _cioccolato all'arancia_ sambil mengamati tingkah beruang Alaska yang kandangnya tepat di depan kedai itu. Lily terus-terusan mengutarakan dilemanya dalam memilih rasa apa yang sebaiknya ia beli untuk asupan _gelato-_nya hari ini—apakah _chocolate irish mocca gelato_ atau_ limone gelato_ yang segar—sementara Matthew mendengarkan ocehan adiknya sekaligus memberikan saran rasa lain yang bisa Lily coba. Ocehan Lily tentang dilemanya itu terhenti ketika manik zamrudnya mendeteksi tiga sosok aneh di dekat tempat sampah yang dijumpainya di jalan menuju kedai _gelato_.

Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa hausnya akan _gelato_, dan rasa penasaran itu menjadi rem tersendiri bagi kakinya untuk berhenti dan mengecek tiga sosok mencurigakan itu. Matthew turut mengerem langkahnya, mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat sang adik yang berjalan mendekati tempat sampah itu.

"Ada apa, Lily?"

"Duluan saja, Kak," jawab Lily. "Tadi aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh… nanti aku menyusul, kok!"

Matthew menghela napas. Adiknya itu memang punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar—rasa ingin tahu yang kadang menyebalkan. Rasa ingin tahu yang terkadang menjadi alasannya bertindak. "Baiklah, jangan lama-lama ya. Langsung temui aku kalau sudah, oke? Jangan kemana-mana dulu!"

"Iyaaa, Kak Matthew berisik sekali sih, pantas Feli bilang Kakak seperti ibu-ibu."

"Huh."

Sambil sedikit mengumpati Feliciano—yang mulai meledek Matthew seperti ibu-ibu sejak usia mereka 12 tahun—Matthew mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkan Lily yang kini sedang sibuk menginspeksi tiga buah tempat sampah yang berderet itu dengan seksama dalam radius sekitar satu meter dari letak tiga tempat sampah itu. Lily tak pernah tidak mempercayai penglihatannya—dokternya sendiri, Dokter Kirkland, yang bilang penglihatan Lily adalah hal tersehat dalam tubuhnya—sehingga ia yakin betul ada sesuatu di dalam ketiga tempat sampah itu.

Kedua kaki Lily membawanya mendekat, dan ketika ia sudah semakin dekat, tiga tutup tempat sampah itu terbuka dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan dari sana tersembul tiga buah kepala—

—kepala penguin.

"Heee?"

Gadis itu mundur setengah langkah karena terkejut. Bahkan di televisi yang penuh absurditas dan anomali pun, ia tak pernah melihat penguin—tiga ekor penguin—muncul dari tempat sampah. Dan satu diantara tiga penguin itu memakai semacam… oke, jepitan rambut, dengan hiasan bunga lili putih.

Penguin dengan jepit rambut lili putih itu (tolong jangan dipikirkan bagaimana caranya penguin bisa memakai jepit rambut, karena penguin yang muncul dari tempat sampah saja sudah terhitung kejadian absurd) keluar dari tempat sampahnya, lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Lily yang terpaku di tempatnya, melepas jepitan lili putih itu dan menyodorkannya pada Lily.

"…Eh?" Lily mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ini… untukku?"

* * *

Suara kursi yang digeser membuat Feliciano mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya yang sudah lima belas menit ditekuninya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa level game _Angry Birds_, dan segera berteriak protes melihat Matthew—yang kini duduk di depannya—mengambil sendok dan menyuap sesendok dari_ cioccolato all'arancia_ miliknya.

"Hei, itu punyaku _ve_~!" protes Feliciano sementara Matthew memasang tampang cuek sambil menyendok kembali gelato dengan rasa perpaduan cokelat dan jeruk itu.

"Aku tahu, kalau bukan punyamu mana berani aku ambil," ujar Matthew kalem. "Enak juga. Ternyata kau memang punya selera bagus soal_ gelato_, Kak."

Feliciano mencibir. "Harganya juga "enak", tahu. Beli sana sendiri, _ve_."

"Nanti, tunggu Lily."

"Eh?" alis Feliciano terangkat mendengar penuturan adiknya barusan. "Memangnya dia kemana? Bukankah dia selalu bersamamu sejak awal, _ve_?"

"Tadi dia berhenti sebentar di depan tempat sam—"

Ucapan Matthew terpotong oleh suara ribut-ribut yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar kedai. Karena Feliciano memilih untuk duduk di tempat duduk _outdoor_, mereka bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara ribut-ribut dan melihat dengan jelas orang-orang berkerumun di satu titik. Matthew menoleh penasaran kepada kerumunan orang yang tampak penasaran itu, dan telinganya tanpa sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan antara dua orang yang berada di dalam kerumunan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada seorang anak perempuan pingsan di sana…"

"Orangtuanya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ia terpisah dari orangtuanya. Katanya denyut nadinya pelan sekali…"

Deg. Firasat buruk menjalari batin Matthew, namun Feliciano tak butuh firasat buruk untuk melompat dari kursinya lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju kerumunan itu, sambil berteriak kesal.

"Sudah kubilang jangan jauh-jauh dari Lily, Matthew!"

Nama "Matthew" yang dilontarkan Feliciano barusan merupakan indikasi kalau Feliciano marah padanya—rasanya sama ketika kau mendengar orangtuamu memanggilmu dengan nama lengkap—dan rasa bersalah segera menjalar dalam batin Matthew.

"Grr… oke, maafkan aku!"

Ia pun turut berlari menyusul kakaknya, dan ternyata firasat buruknya memang benar.

* * *

_(Semuanya berawal ketika umurnya 13 tahun, dua tahun yang lalu. Adikku Lily terserang demam yang tak sembuh dalam dua malam—butuh satu minggu. Satu minggu penuh adikku terserang demam. Saat itu orangtuaku sedang dalam urusan bisnis di Manhattan, dan tentu saja, sebagai anak sulung, akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas keadaan adik-adikku. Aku membawa Lily ke rumah sakit, menembus hujan deras yang sudah tiga jam tak reda.)_

* * *

"Penyakit… langka?"

Dokter dengan alis berlapis enam di hadapan Feliciano itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Feliciano barusan.

"…belum ada obatnya?"

"Untuk saat ini belum," gumam Dokter Kirkland sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memang, untuk saat ini dunia kedokteran sudah terbilang maju, tapi masih ada banyak sekali penyakit yang belum bisa kami ketahui obatnya. Riset untuk penyakit ini sendiri masih berjalan, dan sering sekali menemukan jalan buntu."

Keheningan menyeruak di ruang sempit dengan cahaya remang itu. Hanya desis dari mesin _X-ray_ yang terdengar dalam keheningan tersebut. Feliciano tertunduk, pandangannya terpusat pada kepalan tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas paha. Tetesan air dari rambutnya yang basah jatuh ke atas kepalan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Kira-kira… berapa lama lagi?"

Ia gemetar. Ia takut. Ia marah.

"…tidak akan lebih dari dua tahun, saya rasa."

* * *

_(Aku takut kehilangan Lily, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa… aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri saat itu.)_

* * *

"Kakak…"

"Lily, bertahanlah…"

Feliciano memegangi tangan kiri Lily dengan erat, seolah jika ia melepaskan genggamannya, Lily akan pergi. Matthew berada di ujung lain ruangan dengan ponsel di tangan, tengah menunggu orangtuanya mengangkat teleponnya. Ini sudah kali ketiga Matthew mencoba menghubungi orangtuanya, namun tetap saja hasilnya percuma. Suara _pip-pip_ dari elektrokardiograf menggema dalam keheningan ruangan itu, membuat Matthew terserang paranoid—alat itu bisa saja mengeluarkan bunyi _piip_ panjang pada waktu yang tak terduga…

Pip!

"Halo,_ Mom_?"

Untunglah percobaan keempat Matthew untuk menelepon orangtuanya tak berakhir sia-sia.

"_Mom_, Lily sedang di rumah sakit—apa? Belum bisa pulang… tapi _Mom_ sudah janji hari ini akan pulang! Ada urusan tambahan? _Mom_, kau punya anak yang sedang sekarat di rumah sakit, _please_! Ah—ah… iya. Maafkan aku. Ya. Oke, aku minta maaf. Jadi… benar tidak bisa ya… Oke. _Bye_."

Helaan napas pasrah Matthew dan Feliciano terdengar bersamaan dalam sebuah harmoni. Sulit memang. Di saat seperti ini, Lily juga butuh orangtuanya. Matthew menghampiri ranjang Lily yang terbaring lemah, berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya—karena ia masih ingin mendengar kedua kakaknya bicara padanya, melihat mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya, demi merekalah Lily berusaha untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Meskipun itu sulit. Meskipun tubuhnya sudah kalah oleh penyakitnya, tapi jiwanya tidak.

"_Mom_ dan_ Dad_… tak bisa pulang… ya?"

Pertanyaan lirih itu terlontar dari bibir mungil Lily yang mulai memucat. Matthew menelan salivanya gugup, membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering sembari otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana sebaiknya menjawab pertanyaan Lily barusan—apakah harus ia jawab apa adanya atau dengan dusta.

"Emmm…"

"Mereka… pasti sangat sibuk, ya…" Lily bergumam di sela-sela hela napasnya yang tersengal. "Kalau mereka pulang nanti… bilang pada mereka kalau aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka ya, Kak…"

"Li—"

_Piiiiiip._

Suara yang paling tidak ingin mereka dengar dari elektrokardiograf itu pun akhirnya terdengar.

* * *

"Makanya aku benci kata 'takdir', Kak."

"Meskipun begitu tetap saja kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Matthew. Belajarlah menerima kenyataan…" Feliciano merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Yang penting sekarang lebih baik kita hubungi dulu_ Mom_ dan _Dad_, lalu mengurus pemakaman—"

Belum selesai kalimat Feliciano barusan, sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di pipinya sampai pemuda itu terjengkang dari kursinya. Belum sempat Feliciano menyadari apa yang terjadi, Matthew sudah menarik kerah kemeja Feliciano sampai kakaknya itu bisa melihat dengan jelas kilat amarah di kedua mata Matthew.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bersikap sesantai itu—tidakkah kau sadar kalau Lily sekarang—sekarang—"

"Aku sadar, makanya aku bisa bilang seperti itu!" seru Feliciano kesal sambil menyingkirkan tangan Matthew yang tengah mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. "Buka matamu. Belajarlah hadapi kenyataan, jangan bertingkah cengeng dan pengecut seperti ini. Lily juga tak akan senang melihatmu bertingkah seperti ini, tahu."

Lutut Matthew yang bergetar lemas jatuh ke lantai, wajahnya pucat dan matanya berair. Belum pernah seumur hidup ia merasa seterpukul ini.

"…ku… benci takdir… Kak…"

"Aku juga… tapi aku sudah bilang kan, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…"

Waktu Lily memang sudah habis, dan tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mengembalikan waktu tersebut. Karena bagaimanapun juga, orang yang sudah mati, tak bisa hidup kembali—

.

"**SURVIVAL STRATEGY~!"**

.

Alunan musik elektropop mendadak menggema dalam ruangan yang tadinya hening dan suram, membuat Feliciano dan Matthew terlonjak kaget. Ruangan yang tengah mereka tempati saat ini mendadak seolah terhisap ke dalam sebuah lubang tak kentara, digantikan dengan dimensi penuh warna-warna ceria seperti kuning dan merah muda. Penuh pola bintang, taburan konfeti, dan boneka-boneka_ teddy bear_ dwiwarna. Kini di bawah kaki Feliciano dan Matthew terhampar lantai dengan ubin transparan yang disusun mengarah pada suatu benda mirip singgasana yang dikelilingi oleh tiga ekor penguin, seolah belum cukup absurditas yang dimiliki dimensi ini.

.

"**IMAGINE~!"**

.

Memang belum cukup.

Alunan musik elektropop tersebut berhenti dan tiba-tiba tangan Feliciano serta tangan Matthew masing-masing terborgol oleh sebuah borgol putih yang entah datang dari mana. Belum selesai kebingungan mereka, mereka sudah bisa melihat Lily—ya, Lily Williams adik mereka, dengan keadaan tak kurang suatu apapun—duduk di atas singgasana dengan kostum yang tidak akan pernah mau dipakai Lily seumur hidupnya meskipun ia dibujuk dengan satu pabrik _gelato_ sekalipun. Matthew sendiri melongo melihat Lily memakai pakaian semodel pakaian renang sekolah dengan renda di sana-sini, sepasang sarung tangan hitam dan semacam rok yang mengembang di bagian belakang namun tidak menutupi bagian depan kaki Lily sehingga tungkai mungilnya bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga lili putih tampak tersemat di sela-sela surai pirangnya. Sementara Feliciano menyadari warna mata Lily yang berubah—dari zamrud cemerlang menjadi cokelat bercahaya.

"Lily" yang duduk di depan mereka kali ini tidak memberikan waktu bagi Feliciano dan Matthew untuk beradaptasi terlebih dahulu dengan situasi yang serba asing (dan absurd) ini.

"Hei, rakyat jelata yang tak akan pernah bisa jadi berharga," serunya lantang, sambil menunjuk tepat ke arah dimana Feliciano dan Matthew berdiri. "Kalau kalian ingin adik brengsek kalian selamat, berikan padaku Penguindrum."

"Lils!" Matthew menyahut, tampak sangat gusar dengan kata-kata adiknya barusan. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bicara kasar—"

"Ck, cerewet."

Sepatah kata setajam belati bagi Matthew.

"Dengar ya, aku sama sekali bukan adik brengsekmu ini," Lily—yang entah sedang kerasukan apa—bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat Williams bersaudara berdiri. "Aku bukan adik kalian. Aku adalah Tujuan dari Takdir kalian. Akulah yang membuat tubuh ini bisa bergerak kembali—bahkan aku bisa menghidupkan adik kalian kembali. Dengan satu syarat."

Emfasis di kalimat terakhir dari sang entitas tak dikenal yang kini mendiami tubuh Lily itu membuat Matthew bergidik tanpa alasan.

"Berikan padaku Penguindrum, dan adik kalian yang tak berguna ini akan selamat."

* * *

"..tt? Matt?"

Sebuah guncangan pelan yang diterima Matthew di bahunya membuat pemuda itu tersadar. Kepalanya pening—seolah ia baru bangun dari tidur panjang selama lebih dari dua belas jam. Matthew butuh waktu sekitar satu menit untuk menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang—di kamar rumah sakit Lily, duduk di atas kursi di samping ranjang dengan kepala tertelungkup di atas kedua tangannya yang ada di sebelah tubuh Lily, posisi yang sama dengan posisimu ketika kau tidur di ruang kelas.

Yang tadi itu—cuma mimpi?

Matthew melihat sekelilingnya, dan suara pip-pip teratur dari elektrokardiograf membuatnya kaget. Baru saja ia memutuskan untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Lily sudah meninggal, ia kini dihadapkan pada tubuh Lily yang—menurut alat-alat monitor yang bekerja di sekelilingnya—masih bernyawa. Yang mana yang ilusi dan yang mana yang kenyataan?

"Tadi aku mimpi—"

"Kalau kau mimpi melihat Lily meninggal lalu hidup lagi, membuat kita terjebak dalam sebuah dimensi norak penuh warna dan tiba-tiba Lily bicara kasar pada kita, aku juga melihat mimpi itu _ve_."

Matthew terdiam.

"Yang benar saja…"

Bukan suatu hal yang wajar jika kau melihat "mimpi aneh" itu dan kakak kembarmu juga melihat "mimpi" yang sama. Terlebih ketika Dokter Kirkland pun turut memberitahu mereka kalau mereka baru saja melihat keajaiban—Lily benar-benar mati lalu hidup kembali, bahkan dengan kondisi yang jauh lebih stabil dibanding sebelumnya. Cukup untuk membuat Feliciano dan Matthew sampai pada kesimpulan kalau kejadian di dimensi penuh warna tadi bukanlah sebuah ilusi.

Suara Lily, yang dirasuki entitas yang mendefinisikan dirinya sebagai "Tujuan dari Takdir" mereka, masih setia bergema dalam pikiran Matthew.

_("Berikan padaku Penguindrum, dan adik kalian yang tak berguna ini akan selamat.")_

Semua itu terlalu nyata untuk disebut ilusi.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.  
**

**a/n:** Kepanjangan kah? Masalahnya memang chapter 1 ini nggak bisa dibagi dua… ;w;

Saya memutuskan buat ngebut project ini dan rencananya selesai sebelum 2013, soalnya tahun depan saya pasti udah sibuk nyiapin UN dan SNMPTN. Fanfic multichap saya yang lain pasti dilanjutin kok, tapi abis SNMPTN uwu

Dan… MawaruPenguindrum!AU. Well, saya memang ada misi tersendiri bikin fanfic Hetalia dengan setting ini, yaitu menyebarkan virus Penguindrum /OI Tapi suer loh, ini anime bagus tapi jarang banget orang yang tahu. Padahal ga rugi loh nonton anime satu ini orz /promosi


	2. Penguindrum

_Penguindrum._

Satu kata sebelas huruf itu menghiasi buku catatan Feliciano alih-alih penjabaran rumus trigonometri yang tengah diterangkan oleh _Miss_ Hedervary dengan berapi-api—menurut kabar yang beredar, guru manis berdarah Hongaria itu tengah _bad mood_ karena bertengkar dengan pacarnya, guru olahraga albino asal Jerman yang mengidap overdosis percaya diri, makanya hari ini _Miss_ Hedervary mengajar dengan sangat "bersemangat"—di depan kelas. Mungkin saat itu hanya Feliciano yang tidak memancarkan aura ketakutan pada _Miss_ Hedervary yang sangat galak hari ini, karena ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan satu kata sebelas huruf yang ia tuliskan di buku catatannya ketimbang penjelasan dari _Miss_ Hedervary.

_Penguindrum._

Kata itu kembali mengusik rasio dan pemikiran seorang Feliciano. Mau tak mau, ia harus mempercayai keberadaan benda yang namanya bahkan belum pernah Feliciano dengar seumur hidupnya itu—karena hanya benda itulah yang bisa menyelamatkan hidup adiknya. Tidak ada benda lain. Kiriman paket yang sampai di rumah mereka pagi ini makin menguatkan kepercayaan Feliciano terhadap keberadaan Penguindrum—paket berisi tiga ekor penguin dalam keadaan beku, namun tiba-tiba "mencair" ketika Feliciano menyentuhnya. Feliciano dan Matthew jelas bingung, sementara Lily kegirangan dan memohon pada kedua kakaknya untuk diizinkan memelihara ketiga penguin itu. Feliciano tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengiyakan, dan begitu juga Matthew.

Ketiga penguin yang datang itu seolah menjadi emfasis tersendiri bahwa mereka benar-benar harus mencari benda bernama Penguindrum itu. Tapi masalahnya—Penguindrum itu apa? Feliciano mencorat-coret halaman bukunya kesal—siapa yang tidak kesal dan bingung ketika disuruh mencari sesuatu yang bahkan namanya pun tak pernah kau dengar, apalagi wujudnya kau tak tahu?—sambil mengomel dalam hati. Entah siapa yang ia omeli. Apakah dirinya yang terlalu tak punya petunjuk, atau entitas aneh yang menyuruhnya mencarikan Penguindrum itu…

"... ams!"

_Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Lily…_

"… ciano! Feliciano! FELICIANO WILLIAMS!"

"Hah!" Feliciano terkesiap, pensilnya terjatuh dari sela-sela jarinya. Ia mendongak, dan di depan kelas, Miss Hedervary yang terlihat sangat sewot sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan spidol ke papan tulis, aura kemarahannya melebihi biasanya. Feliciano menelan ludah.

"Kerjakan soal nomor 3 sekarang!" seru _Miss_ Hedervary tanpa basa-basi. "Kalau jawabanmu salah, bersihkan kamar mandi pulang sekolah nanti!"

* * *

**In a Circled Maze**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers** © Hidekazu Himaruya

mengadaptasi latar dari **Mawaru Penguindrum** © Ikuhara Kunihiko & Brain's Base Studio

**warning:** OOC. Pairing belum jelas. Lebay, dengan bumbu unsur surreal dimana-mana. _Rude words_. Plot ngalor-ngidul. OK? Jika OK, silakan lanjutkan.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Penguindrum**

"_Geez_, kau selalu saja membawaku pada masalah-masalah seperti ini, Kak," Matthew menggerutu pelan sambil menuang cairan pembersih lantai ke dalam ember di depannya yang setengah penuh oleh air. Suara sikat yang beradu dengan dinding keramik licin kamar mandi menjadi respon Feliciano atas protes adiknya yang hanya bisa mengeluh pelan, menggulung lengan pakaian, dan mulai mengelap lantai kamar mandi menggunakan mop dan cairan yang telah ia siapkan. Seekor penguin yang tampak ceroboh turut berada di sisinya, mengambil lap ukuran kecil dan ikut mengepel lantai seperti yang tengah Matthew lakukan. Sementara di dekat Feliciano, juga berdiri seekor penguin yang memiliki _ahoge_ persis seperti _ahoge_ yang menghiasi kepala Feliciano—tengah mematut diri di depan dinding keramik dengan tangan kanan tengah membetulkan letak ahogenya, sementara tangan kirinya menyikat dinding dengan menggunakan sikat gigi.

"Kau kan lebih jago daripada aku dalam urusan-urusan seperti ini, kalau aku yang bersihkan sendirian nanti malah jadi tambah kacau, _ve_," Feliciano mengutarakan alasannya, yang membuat Matthew berjengit kesal. "Lagipula sekarang kan kita juga punya bala bantuan baru _ve._"

Matthew menghela napas. Untuk sejenak dialihkannya pandangan dari lantai yang tengah ia pel ke arah penguin-penguin yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Dua dari tiga ekor penguin yang "dipaketkan" pada mereka pagi ini, dan Matthew ingat benar kalau tiga ekor penguin itu adalah tiga penguin yang mengelilingi "singgasana" Tuan Putri Kristal—nama yang Feliciano dan Matthew sepakati untuk menyebut Lily yang dirasuki arwah penasaran entah darimana itu—saat mereka dibawa ke dalam dimensi penuh warna untuk menemui "tujuan dari takdir" mereka.

Kejadiannya sudah seminggu yang lalu. Lily keluar dari rumah sakit sehari setelah ia kolaps, meninggal, lalu hidup kembali—dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih stabil dibanding sebelumnya, kalau menurut Dokter Kirkland. Matthew percaya dengan pernyataan Dokter Kirkland, karena berdasarkan apa yang ia lihat, Lily memang terlihat lebih sehat. Ia makan lebih banyak dan tidak mudah lelah.

Semua kejadian ini terlalu aneh jika disebut sebagai keajaiban. Kalau boleh Matthew bilang sih, kejadian-kejadian ini lebih pantas disebut keanehan. Keanehan yang di sisi lain, merupakan kenyataan yang harus mereka hadapi—kenyataan yang harus mereka masukkan ke akal sehat mereka agar mereka tidak menafikan keberadaan keanehan yang nyata ini.

"Tuan Putri Kristal …" Matthew membuka kembali percakapan dengan topik yang berbeda. "… menyuruh kita mencari Penguindrum demi Lily kan, Kak? Kira-kira apa sebetulnya Penguindrum itu?"

"Dan benda itulah yang membuatku dapat hukuman ini_ ve_," gerutu Feliciano sebal.

"Eh?" kedua pupil mata Matthew membesar mendengar pernyataan Feliciano barusan. "Kakak tahu apa itu Penguindrum?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Matt~ maksudku aku sampai dihukum begini karena aku terlalu memikirkan apa itu Penguindrum dan bagaimana cara mendapatkannya, sampai-sampai mengabaikan penjelasan _Miss_ Hedervary di kelas tadi," Feliciano nyengir tanpa dosa, seolah tak mempedulikan perasaan adiknya yang sedang cemberut usai diberi harapan palsu oleh dirinya.

"Jangan buat aku menaruh harapan palsu, Kak."

Feliciano melebarkan cengirannya. "_Sorry_, _ve_~"

Kedua bersaudara itu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya masing-masing, dengan pikiran yang sama-sama terfokus pada Penguindrum—meliputi definisi dan spekulasi mengenai wujud benda itu. Sesekali, mata Feliciano melirik penguin-penguin yang juga sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Matthew menyadari gerak mata Feliciano dan berkomentar, "Terganggu dengan keberadaan penguin-penguin itu, Kak?"

Feliciano menjawab dengan gelengan. "Tidak juga. Mereka lucu—dan terkadang bisa membantu kita juga. Tuh, buktinya mereka juga bekerja membantu kita, iya kan _ve_?"

"Lily juga senang dengan keberadaan mereka, ya…" gumam Matthew. "Dan untung cuma kita yang bisa melihat mereka…"

Feliciano menahan tawanya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ketika penguin-penguin itu "mencair" dan bisa bergerak normal selayaknya penguin-penguin yang tidak membeku, dua dari penguin itu bersikeras untuk mengikuti Feliciano dan Matthew menuju ke sekolah, sementara satu penguin sisanya—yang mengenakan ornamen lili putih buatan di kepalanya—langsung lengket dengan Lily dan Lily pun betah bermain dengan penguin itu. Karena Feliciano dan Matthew mengira orang lain juga bisa melihat kedua penguin itu, mereka mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan dua ekor penguin itu di dalam tas mereka masing-masing. Mereka baru sadar kalau orang lain tidak bisa melihat penguin-penguin itu ketika penguin ber-_ahoge_—kita sebut saja sekarang Penguin No.1—menyingkap rok seorang gadis di _subway_ dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Ketika ia menyadari kalau roknya tersingkap, Matthew-lah yang kena tampar.

"Penguin yang lengket denganmu itu sampai membuatku ditampar, Kak!" seru Matthew memprotes melihat kakaknya yang sibuk menahan tawa.

"Maaf~ tapi memang kejadian tadi pagi itu terlalu lucu sih, ve~"

"Lucu darimana …"

Feliciano berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah adiknya yang kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Disiramnya dinding kamar mandi dengan air bersih untuk membilas busa yang menempel di sana, sambil berkata, "Jadi menurutmu, apakah penguin-penguin ini ada hubungannya dengan Penguindrum, Matt?"

"Tentu saja ada," jawab Matthew sambil memeras ujung kain mop pelnya.

"Menurutmu apa hubungannya, _ve_?"

"Penguin-penguin ini ada di sisi Tuan Putri Kristal saat pertama kali kita bertemu dengannya, jadi kupikir Tuan Putri Kristal memberikan kita semacam 'petunjuk' melalui penguin-penguin itu," Matthew menerangkan sementara Feliciano menyimak opini Matthew yang terlontar barusan. "Kita kan harus mencari 'Penguindrum' dan kita diberikan 'penguin-penguin' dan… ya begitulah, Kak. 'Penguin' dan 'Penguindrum' masa' Kakak tidak bisa melihat hubungannya?"

Feliciano merengut. "_Vee_, sekarang kau yang memberikan aku harapan palsu—"

"Maaf, deh," kata Matthew tanpa menyiratkan rasa penyesalan barang sedikitpun. "Aku tidak terpikirkan apapun …"

"Kalau menurutku, pendapatmu barusan sebetulnya nyaris mendekati pendapatku, kalau kau pikirkan lebih dalam lagi saja," tambah Feliciano sambil mengelap dinding kamar mandi dengan lap kering. "Yang kupikirkan itu seperti ini—_drum_ itu kan semacam tong besar tempat menyimpan sesuatu, dan penguin-penguin itu kurasa merupakan simbol atau representasi dari sesuatu. Jadi yang kita cari adalah sesuatu yang bisa 'menyimpan' sesuatu yang disimbolkan oleh penguin-penguin itu. Bagaimana menurutmu, _ve_?"

Matthew terdiam. Lalu terkikik, membuat Feliciano sedikit sewot.

"Kenapa tertawa, _ve_?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran seperti itu," jawab Matthew polos. "Entah ini Kakak yang berpikiran terlalu jauh atau memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Habisnya Kakak suka memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan, sih. Jadi aku suka bingung sendiri apakah hal itu fakta atau Kakak saja yang melebih-lebihkan."

Penjabaran dari Matthew barusan membuat Feliciano cemberut.

"Iya deh, maafkan aku kalau sering melebih-lebihkan, _ve_," gumam Feliciano, tampak berat mengakui kesalahannya. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku percaya segala sesuatu itu terjadi karena ada alasannya."

Matthew menghela napas sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Seperti biasa ya, Kak. Kau memang tak pernah berubah."

* * *

"Sunny~ bisa bantu aku?"

Penguin dengan ornamen jepit rambut lili putih di kepalanya itu mendongak dari majalah yang tengah dibacanya—tidak usah dipikirkan apakah penguin benar-benar bisa membaca atau tidak—dan melihat Lily yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan ceria sambil membawa satu keranjang penuh benang wol warna-warni plus dua pasang tongkat rajut yang tampak masih baru. Sang putri bungsu yang tampak sehat duduk menyebelahi penguin yang kini telah meletakkan bacaannya, lalu menatap penuh pertanyaan pada isi keranjang yang dibawa Lily.

"_Pi_?" hanya itu suara yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh penguin yang diberi nama Sunny oleh Lily itu.

"Bantu aku merajut, ya? Bisa tidak, Lily? Kau tadi sudah membantu Kak Matthew memasak dan bahkan membantu membereskan rumah, jadi kau pasti bisa membantuku merajut~" Lily menyodorkan segulung benang berwarna merah muda pada Sunny. "Aku ingin merajut _sweater_…"

Kepala penguin Sunny mengangguk-angguk. Diterimanya benang merah muda itu dan diambilnya sepasang tongkat rajut, lalu mulai merajut _sweater_ merah muda dengan tekun. Lily takjub melihat kelihaian penguin ajaib itu dalam merajut—matanya berbinar-binar melihat penguin kesayangannya itu mulai merajut.

"Waaa, Sunny hebat sekali!"

"_Pii _…"

"Tapi …" Lily menatap warna benang yang tengah dirajut Sunny menjadi sebuah _sweater_ itu. "Kira-kira, dia akan suka warna ini atau tidak, ya?"

Sunny menghentikan gerakan merajutnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lily, menatap gadis itu penasaran. "_Piii?_"

"E-eh~ kau ternyata bisa mengerti apa yang kuucapkan, ya?" tanya Lily takjub, seolah penguin yang datang dalam keadaan beku lalu membantu kakaknya memasak dan membersihkan rumah tak cukup untuk membuatnya takjub. "Keren sekali~"

"_Pi ... pii pi pii pii_?"

Intonasi bicara penguin itu naik di bagian akhir, seolah bertanya. Lily menafsirkan 'pertanyaan' penguin itu dengan instingnya.

"Eh? Kau bertanya _sweater_ ini untuk siapa?"

"Pi!" jawaban itu ditambah dengan anggukan.

"Ra~ha~siaa ..."

"Piii …" sungguh, suara keluhan yang keluar dari mulut—maaf, paruh—penguin itu membuat Lily tersenyum geli. Baru tahu ia kalau penguin juga bisa ngambek seperti manusia.

"Aku mau buat dua, yang satu untuk Feli, yang satu lagi untuk Kak Matthew. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas perhatiannya selama ini…" Lily tersenyum lebar. "Aku bisa hidup sekarang ini, kan berkat mereka berdua. Mereka selalu tekun merawatku ketika aku sakit dan Mom dan Dad tidak ada…"

_"Pii ..."_ diterjemahkan sebagai "_oh_" oleh Lily.

"Yang merah muda untuk Feli, yang biru muda untuk Kak Matthew~" cerita Lily bersemangat. "Cocok kan? Aku bingung warna apa yang cocok untuk mereka, tapi setelah kemarin aku bertanya pada Mom lewat e-mail, Mom bilang Feli cocok pakai warna merah muda dan Kak Matthew pakai warna biru muda… jadi aku pilih dua warna ini untuk mereka deh~"

_"Pii ..."_

Gadis itu tersenyum, asyik memperhatikan mungil tangan—oke, sayap. Atau memang tangan?—si pengunnya yang manis lihai merajut benang-benang, manyatukan surai-surai berwarna pastel itu menjadi bagian-bagian dari sebuah _sweater_ rajutan tangan. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Lily terlonjak kaget dan lalu dengan paniknya, ia mengomandoi Sunny membereskan benang-benang-benang yang tengah dirajut—Lily tahu betul siapa yang datang barusan.

"Lily, kau ada di rumah kan, ve?"

"Iya~ !" buru-buru gadis bersurai pirang sepanjang bahu itu meletakkan keranjang itu di dalam laci meja buffet jati yang digunakan untuk menyimpan televisi dan pemutar DVD, namun terlambat. Feliciano sudah ada di belakangnya ketika Lily menutup laci meja.

"Sedang apa, _ve?_"

"Hyaaa!" seru Lily kaget, membuat laci meja tertutup dengan suara hantaman yang keras. "Ja-jangan kagetkan aku, Feli!"

"_Vee_~" Feliciano memiringkan kepalanya, posisinya saat ini setengah membungkuk dengan wajah ingin tahu yang sejajar dengan wajah panik Lily. "Kamu tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak … lagipula 'yang aneh-aneh' itu maksudnya apa?" Lily merengut. "Aku kan bukan Feli yang suka aneh-aneh…"

"Hee…" Feliciano memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya semakin maju—mengeliminasi jarak yang terbentang diantara ujung hidungnya dan ujung hidung Lily. "Lily sekarang mainnya fitnah dan rahasia-rahasiaan ya, ve…"

"Po-pokoknya ini bukan urusan Feli, titik!" dan Lily membenci kenyataan kalau kedua pipinya kini terasa sangat, sangat hangat.

—_sial. Pipiku pasti merah sekali …._

"Ih! Sekarang kau pelit ya sama kakak sendiri!"

—_Jantungku. Tidak. Apakah dia bisa dengar bunyinya? Jangan sampai…_

"Te-terserah aku dong, Feli cerewet!"

—_Feli bodoh …._

"Kakak, kalau Lily tidak mau memberitahu ya biarkan saja, dong," Matthew menengahi, membuat Lily akhirnya bisa bernapas lega ketika Feliciano mundur perlahan, merengut, lalu memprotes Matthew dengan kata-kata bawel dan semacamnya. Gadis itu mengelus dada, meredakan gejolak emosinya yang tadi kacau.

Belum pernah wajah Feliciano berada sedekat itu dari wajahnya—oh mungkin pernah, namun Lily nyaris tak pernah mengingatnya. Tapi yang tadi itu—ah.

_Tidak boleh, Lily, tidak boleh!_

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha menstabilkan lagi kondisi emosinya. Tidak dipedulikannya sebutir air mata yang muncul menghiasi ekor matanya. Tidak dipedulikannya perasaan ingin menangis yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya. Dicobanya untuk mengalahkan perasaannya dengan rasio.

_Tidak boleh, Lily Williams …._

Manik _emerald_nya menatap sayu pada sosok Feliciano yang terhalang satu pot bunga lii artifisial yang tampak kusam dan—entah bagaimana bisa—juga tampak layu.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:** dua bulan nggak apdet dan jumlah words berkurang nyaris setengah dari jumlah words chapter satu, wow *sisiran*


	3. The Living Dead

"_**Survival Strategy!"**_

* * *

**In a Circled Maze**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers** © Hidekazu Himaruya

mengadaptasi latar dari **Mawaru Penguindrum** © Ikuhara Kunihiko & Brain's Base Studio

ditulis untuk challenge _**"World and Beyond"**_ dari **Ferra Rii**

**warning:** OOC. Pairing belum jelas. Lebay, dengan bumbu unsur surreal dimana-mana. _Rude words_. Plot ngalor-ngidul. OK? Jika OK, silakan lanjutkan.

_[ tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini ]_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Living Dead**

Kalau boleh jujur, Matthew ogah menghadapi situasi seperti ini lagi.

Situasi ketika tiba-tiba warna mata Lily berubah menjadi cokelat, lalu jepitan berbentuk bunga lili putih muncul di rambutnya, dan tiba-tiba Feliciano dan Matthew terseret ke sebuah dimensi penuh warna yang tak jelas itu dimensi apa. Bukan hanya warna-warni dimensi ajaib ini menyakitkan matanya, namun juga ia tak sudi menyaksikan Lily yang biasanya mengucapkan kata-kata manis dan sopan, kini bertingkah seperti ratu yang penuh sarkasme. Oke, Matthew tahu persis itu bukan Lily, namun tetap saja menggunakan mulut Lily untuk mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu bukan perbuatan yang bisa dimaafkan. Sayangnya saja yang merasuki Lily itu adalah hantu entah dari mana yang tak mungkin bisa mencicipi bogem mentah dari Matthew.

Manik zamrud yang berubah menjadi cokelat itu menatap Feliciano dan Matthew dengan merendahkan, membuat Matthew panas dibuatnya—oh ayolah, tak ada manusia yang mau dipandang lebih rendah daripada kecoak—sementara Feliciano hanya diam di tempatnya dengan tangan terborgol seperti Matthew. Meskipun kekanakan, di luar dugaan Feliciano lebih tenang dibanding Matthew ketika berhadapan dengan situasi ini. Lily—bukan—Tuan Putri Kristal bangkit dari singgasananya, lalu berjalan ke arah Feliciano dan Matthew yang berdiri kurang lebih dua meter di depannya dengan dagu diangkat dan tatapan angkuh seperti Putri Sejagat.

"Kalian membuang-buang waktuku."

"Mem-membuang waktu bagaimana?" tanya Matthew sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Sudah dua minggu sejak aku membiarkan adik brengsek kalian ini hidup kembali, dan kalian belum juga memberikanku Penguindrum," seru Lily lantang dengan intonasi yang tak pernah didengar Matthew dan Feliciano dari Lily sebelumnya. "Kalian benar-benar rakyat jelata yang tak tahu berterimakasih."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" bantah Matthew. "Kau sama sekali tidak memberikan kami petunjuk apapun mengenai benda—apa itu? Penguinbarrel?"

"—Penguindrum, Matt—"

"—oke, Penguindrum." Matthew meralat. "Atau… hei! Jangan-jangan, hal ini hanya akal-akalanmu, Lils? Semua ini—dimensi ini, hanya akal-akalanmu saja karena kau ingin bermain dengan kami yang terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah sehingga kami tak punya waktu untukmu… kau melakukan semua ini demi mendapatkan waktu dari kami, kan? Iya kan, Lils?"

"Ck!"

Tuan Putri Kristal menghentakkan kakinya.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang aku bukan adikmu, ha?" kalimat yang rasanya berlebihan bagi Tuan Putri Kristal yang baru sekali memberitahu Feliciano dan Matthew bahwa ia bukan Lily. "Dan kau pikir, dimensi seperti ini mampu diciptakan oleh gadis sial yang tidak berpendidikan ini?"

Dia bukan Lily. Jelas. Namun Matthew berkeras.

"Kau tidak boleh menjelek-jelekkan dirimu sendiri, Lils—"

"Jadi kau masih tidak percaya kalau aku ini adalah Tujuan dari Takdir kalian?" Tuan Putri Kristal berkata dengan nada mencemooh. "Oke. Sekarang akan kubuktikan pada kalian, wahai rakyat jelata."

Tuan Putri Kristal mencabut jepitan rambut lili putih yang tersemat di rambutnya, dan begitu jepitan itu kehilangan kontak dengan surai pirang Lily, gravitasi menguasai penuh tubuh mungil itu dan membiarkannya jatuh membentur bumi, lalu terbaring lemah begitu saja. Tak ada desah napas. Tak ada gerak naik turun pelan. di bagian dada atau punggung. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Mati?

"Lily?"

Tak ada jawaban. Dan Matthew baru menyadari kalau dimensi yang tadinya penuh warna ini berubah menjadi sebuah dimensi monokromatik yang gelap bersamaan dengan lepasnya jepitan lili itu dari rambut Lily.

"LILY!"

Feliciano dan Matthew menghambur panik ke arah tubuh adiknya yang tergeletak. Feliciano menyentuh tangan Lily yang terkulai—dingin. Dingin layaknya tangan seseorang yang sudah berhenti dialiri darah. Feliciano terkesiap—ia mulai dilanda kepanikan ketika suara napas Lily tak ia dengar.

"Ini gawat, _ve_—Lily tidak bernapas …."

"Hah? Terus-terus bagaimana, Kak?" Matthew tambah panik.

Feliciano tampak gelisah, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia berpikir keras, membongkar segala posibilitas—ia yakin benar kalau pasti ada cara untuk mengembalikan Lily, atau setidaknya, mengembalikan Tuan Putri Kristal untuk kembali merasuki tubuh Lily dan memperpanjang kembali hidup adik tercintanya itu…

… ah, benar sekali. Jepitan lili itu.

Dengan segera Feliciano menyambar jepitan yang tergeletak persis di samping tubuh adiknya itu lalu memasangkan benda itu di rambut pirang Lily yang beraroma sampo apel. Segera setelah jepitan itu tersemat di surai-surai pirang Lily, kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola mata cokelat yang bening bercahaya.

"Sekarang percaya?"

Tuan Putri Kristal bangkit dengan penuh wibawa, membuat Feliciano dan Mathew menelan saliva—bagaimanapun juga, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka percaya.

"Jadi lebih baik kalian segera mulai mencari Penguindrum itu, dan serahkan padaku segera."

"Tapi tetap saja …" Feliciano menggumam. "Kalau kau tidak memberikan petunjuk, kami tidak akan mendapatkan benda bernama Penguindrum itu _ve—_karena bagaimanapun juga, kami tidak tahu apa itu Penguindrum. Setidaknya, bisakah kau berikan petunjuk untuk kami seperti apa Penguindrum itu sebenarnya, ve?"

"Petunjuk?"

"Iya, petunjuk."

Hening.

Tiba-tiba Matthew merasa dirinya tengah menjadi tokoh utama dalam sebuah kartun komedi karena terjebak dengan situasi semacam ini.

"Pokoknya Penguindrum itu benda. Ada wujudnya. Bisa dilihat. Bisa dipegang."

"… sudah?"

"Sekarang cepat cari."

Dalam satu hitungan detik, dimensi penuh warna yang memusingkan mata itu lenyap, berganti dengan latar tempat yang sudah sangat familiar—ruang keluarga Williams, tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu di hari Minggu yang cerah ini sebelum tiba-tiba Tuan Putri Kristal muncul dan menyeret mereka ke dimensi miliknya itu. Lily mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya—yang kini kembali pada warna aslinya—lalu mengernyit heran melihat kedua kakaknya yang tengah berpandangan.

"Kakak-kakak?"

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan ikatan batin atau telepati—Feliciano dan Matthew bisa mengerti isi pikiran mereka masing-masing hanya melalui media tatapan.

"Ha-halo? Kakak-kakak?"

"KAMI PERGI SEBENTAR, LILS—_ve_!"

Lily bengong, sementara kedua kakaknya—diikuti dua ekor penguin, satu yang ber-ahoge (penguin yang ini memang sangat lengket dengan Feliciano) dan satu penguin lagi yang selalu terlihat sedang memakan apel (penguin yang ini lengket dengan Matthew)—segera berlari menuju pintu keluar, dan setelah satu suara _BLAM_ keras, tanda-tanda keberadaan Feliciano dan Matthew di rumah ini segera menghilang. Gadis bersurai pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tidak punya secuilpun petunjuk tentang apa yang tengah dipikirkan, direncanakan, dan dilakukan oleh kedua kakak kembarnya itu.

"Ya sudahlah!" ujar Lily bertindak seolah-olah ia tak peduli. "Terserah mereka saja deh … tapi ah, rumah jadi sepi lagi… padahal ini kan hari Minggu! Kakak-kakak payah!"

* * *

Kedua bersaudara itu kini sudah sampai di salah satu halte bus terdekat, menunggu datangnya bus yang akan membawa mereka menuju pusat kota Vancouver. Ada kerumunan orang yang menunggu di halte itu selain mereka, kebanyakan adalah keluarga-keluarga yang akan berjalan-jalan akhir pekan atau anak-anak remaja yang mencari hiburan di pusat kota. Matthew menghela napas panjang—kemarin Lily meminta Matthew untuk mengajarinya memasak, namun yang terjadi hari ini malah begini. Hari Minggunya yang berharga terbuang begitu saja hanya untuk pencarian benda aneh yang bahkan ia tak tahu berwujud seperti apa.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus mendapatkan Penguindrum itu, _ve_," tampaknya Feliciano menyadari keluhan yang tersirat di bola mata Matthew. "Demi Lily."

"Aku tahu, Kak, tapi kau yakin kita harus mencarinya dalam keadaan tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa seperti ini?" gerutu Matthew dengan ekspresi yang merefleksikan keraguannya. "Kemungkinannya terlalu banyak, dan tak mungkin kita bisa menemukannya dalam waktu yang singkat. Penguindrum itu—benda? Sesuatu yang dapat dipegang? _Hell_, bahkan aku pun adalah benda dan aku bisa dipegang! Bahkan kerikil yang ada di tepian jalan juga bisa jadi adalah Penguindrum…"

"Aku bukannya tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu, Matt, tapi—eh?" kedua manik Feliciano tiba-tiba membelalak, seolah kalimat-kalimat bernada protes dari Matthew barusan telah memberikan suatu pencerahan di otaknya. "Tunggu—"

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Matthew. "Jangan bilang kau menyadari sesuatu …."

"Eh—tidak, aku hanya terpikirkan sesuatu, aku teringat hal yang kau bilang saat kita dihukum itu lho, ve…" Feliciano mencoba menjelaskan, namun Matthew menyadari ada intonasi yang aneh dalam kalimat kakaknya barusan—keraguan? Berusaha mengalihkan sesuatu? Berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu? "Kalau Penguindrum itu mungkin terdiri dari dua kata, penguin dan drum …."

Matthew mengernyitkan alis, sekilas gumaman "Hah?" pelan sempat keluar dari mulutnya, namun tak jelas terdengar karena desibelnya lebih rendah dibanding suara deru mesin bus yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Jadi aku hanya mencoba pendekatan secara harfiah—"

"… Kak, kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali," ujar Feliciano. "Terkadang kalau dihadapkan pada situasi semacam ini, kita akan mulai untuk berpikir secara analogis atau simbolis, sehingga kita terlupakan kalau kita sebenarnya punya satu cara berpikir lagi—mendefinisikan secara harfiah. Bukan begitu, ve?"

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau kita berpikir terlalu jauh?"

"Penguindrum … mungkin adalah sebuah benda—yang dipakai untuk mengangkut penguin, _ve_!" seru Feliciano dengan senyum sangat lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Siapa tahu Tuan Putri Kristal membutuhkan tempat mengangkut penguin untuk penguin-penguinnya yang lucu itu, bukan begitu?"

Matthew melongo.

"... yang benar saja …."

Deduksi Feliciano barusan, bodoh dan absurd memang.

"Busnya sudah sampai, Matt! Mau sampai kapan kau melongo seperti itu, ve?"

Tapi apa boleh buat. Toh kejadian (atau keajaiban, mungkin?) yang mereka tengah alami ini juga absurd—tidak ada alasan untuk bersikap denial bahwa deduksi Feliciano barusan tidak masuk akal. Untuk sementara, rasanya Matt ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada rasio, seolah rasio itu adalah halte yang ditinggalkan bus yang tengah dipijak kedua bersaudara itu—bus yang akan membawa mereka menuju di tempat segalanya bermula, kebun binatang itu.

Bukankah pepatah juga berkata kalau penjahat pasti kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara?

* * *

—yang denial itu _kau_, Feliciano—

—sesungguhnya, kau sudah _menyadarinya _kan?—

—ya, keberadaan_ku_.

* * *

Wangi sup krim asparagus menguar dari arah dapur keluarga Williams—dan untuk kali ini, bukan Matthew-lah yang menjadi koki dari masakan yang menjadi menu makan malam Williams bersaudara hari itu. Lily—berdiri di atas bangku kecil karena tingginya belum sampai untuk bisa leluasa memasak di atas kompor—tengah mengaduk satu panci besar berisi sup yang sudah mulai mengental itu. Dicicipinya sesendok, lalu alisnya mengernyit. Dikecap-kecapnya lidah, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tidak pas. Dan akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum puas—rasa supnya sudah pas di lidahnya.

"Tapi … apa benar-benar sudah pas, ya?" gumam Lily. "Kadang kalau aku bilang rasanya sudah pas, Kak Matthew akan menambahkan garam atau merica lagi … tapi tidak membuat supnya jadi keasinan. Terus kadang Feli suka mengeluh supnya tawar padahal bagiku sudah pas. Jadi sebaiknya bagaimana ya, Sunny?"

"_Pi_?" hanya itu respon Sunny yang tengah menyangga buku resep yang terbuka di halaman resep sup krim asparagus. "_Pii _…."

Lily menghela napas. "Ah, kau juga tidak tahu ya, Sunny …."

"_Pii _…."

"A-aaah, seandainya saja Kak Matthew tidak tiba-tiba pergi bersama Feli tadi, pasti dia akan membantuku memasak saat ini—lagipula, dia kan sudah berjanji mau menghabiskan hari Minggu ini untuk mengajariku memasak!" seru Lily memprotes, raut wajahnya tampak sebal. "Tapi untung ada kau, Sunny~ terima kasih sudah membantuku!"

"_Pi_!"

"Eh—kenapa Sunny?"

"_Pii pi pii pii pi_?"

"Bu-bukaaaaan!" Lily menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras (ah, Lily pun tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengerti apa arti kata-kata yang diucapkan penguin ajaib itu, tahu-tahu saja ia bisa menangkap maksud di balik '_pii_'-nya Sunny) dengan wajah berubah merah. "Aku bukan belajar memasak hanya untuk dipuji Feli kok—"

"_Piii_~"

"Ngggggg … mu-mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu …." gumam Lily. "Aku perempuan, tapi Kak Matthew yang laki-laki justru lebih jago memasak dibanding aku. Dan tentu saja … Feli selalu memuji masakan Kak Matthew—aku juga ingin sekali-kali masakanku dipuji oleh Feli… Janji, ya, Sunny? Jangan bilang-bilang Feli atau Kak Matthew?"

"_Pii _…."

Kalau Sunny punya wajah manusia, pasti dia kini tengah menunjukkan cengiran jahil yang ditujukan untuk Lily, yang kini kembali bergelut dengan sup krimnya—pengalih perhatian yang cukup bagus untuk tidak kembali memikirkan topik yang ia barusan 'bicarakan' dengan penguin kesayangannya itu. Pipinya masih memerah gara-gara 'perkataan' Sunny barusan.

_…tapi aku memang ingin sekali-kali Feli bilang "Masakanmu enak, Lily …."_

"_Pii!_"

Tiba-tiba Sunny menarik apron dapur Lily keras, membuat Lily tersadar dari lamunannya barusan.

"Eh? Kenapa, Sunny?"

"_Pii_~" Sayap lancip sang penguin bertubuh bulat itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu depan rumah keluarga Williams—ah, ada yang datang, begitu pikir Lily. Segera gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu bagi siapapun yang datang itu—mudah-mudahan bukan hanya _salesman_ atau peminta sumbangan, Lily tidak suka berinteraksi dengan orang-orang seperti itu—namun belum sampai ia meraih kenop berwarna emas itu, ia mendengar bisik-bisik di balik pintu.

"Kau masuk duluan_, ve_."

"Tidak. Jelas tidak. Kau masuk duluan, Kak. Aku tidak bisa lebih sial daripada ini."

"Tapi aku tak mau dimarahi Lily lebih dulu, _ve_~"

"Ayolah Kak, kau kan lebih tua!"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lima menit lebih dahulu lahir, Matt—"

"Ayolah, kasihanilah aku. Aku sudah tersandung penguin pemakan apel itu sampai jatuh ke kolam penguin, ditertawakan anak-anak, lalu difitnah—lagi—mengintip rok seorang cewek gara-gara penguin yang dekat denganmu itu—_lagi_—dan haruskah aku diomeli Lily pertama kali?"

"Lily itu seram hanya kalau marah padaku _ve,_ dia tidak akan segalak itu padamu—"

Lily berdecak pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dibukanya pintu dalam satu hentakan, lalu berteriak keras kepada kedua kakaknya yang masih sibuk berunding di depan pintu.

"DARIMANA SAJA KALIAN?"

"HIII!" begitu mendengar suara amarah Lily barusan, refleks Feliciano dan Matthew berteriak kaget sambil berpelukan macam tokoh-tokoh boneka warna-warni yang 'membintangi' suatu acara anak-anak. "MAAFKAN KAMI, LILS!"

Lily berkacak pinggang, sendok sayur masih tergenggam di tangan kanannya—untuk sesaat Feliciano berpikir Lily membawa sendok sayur itu untuk memukuli mereka sampai babak belur.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Ya ampun, bajumu basah sekali, Kak Matthew!"

"Hehehe …." Matthew cengengesan. "Tadi kena semprotan air dari orang yang tengah menyiram tanaman …."

_Dusta yang sungguh bagus_, pikir Feliciano. _Tidak ada yang menyiram tanaman jam segini_.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat masuk dan ganti baju, Kakak-kakak! Tebak apa, aku sudah memasak sup krim asparagus untuk makan malam hari ini!"

"HAH?"

Sontak Feliciano dan Matthew bertukar pandang tak percaya.

"… kita dihukum."

"... ya. Dengan hukuman yang sangat berat …."

"Enak sajaaaa! Sup krimku enak tahu dan—eh? Bau hangus apa ini—AAA! AKU LUPA MEMATIKAN KOMPORNYA!"

Ketika Lily berlari panik ke arah dapur, Matthew sudah merencanakan untuk menghubungi layanan pesan antar sebuah restoran cepat saji saja untuk menangani masalah makan malam ini.

* * *

Tengah malam. Di salah satu kamar, Matthew sudah lama terlelap diantara tumpukan pekerjaan rumah yang seharusnya dikerjakannya siang tadi. Sementara di kamar sebelahnya—kamar Feliciano—kosong. Penghuninya tengah berada di kamar Lily yang terletak satu lantai persis di bawah kamar ini. Di sana, Feliciano tengah bersama Lily.

Bukan, bukan Lily. Itu Tuan Putri Kristal.

Ini pertama kalinya Tuan Putri Kristal muncul tanpa menarik Feliciano dan/atau Matthew ke dalam dimensi miliknya yang menyilaukan mata itu. Ia berdiri dengan penuh wibawa dan arogansi, sementara Feliciano berlutut di hadapannya. Wajah Feliciano muram layaknya seorang terpidana mati yang akan menghadapi hari eksekusinya. Melihat hal itu, Tuan Putri Kristal mendekat, sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang terkesan sangat ganjil. Ia turut berlutut, meraih dagu Feliciano dengan satu gerakan lembut, lalu mengangkatnya dengan lembut—memaksa manik cokelat Feliciano agar mau menatap lurus manik cokelat beningnya.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya, aku tahu."

Feliciano memalingkan pandangannya—namun tangan Tuan Putri Kristal ternyata sudah menguasai wajahnya. Dengan satu gerakan mulus ia mengembalikan pandangan Feliciano menuju matanya.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, Feliciano. Berikan _itu_ padaku. Penguindrum-_ku_."

Tak ada respon. Feliciano merasa sesak harus menatap jauh ke dalam kedua manik cokelat itu. Manik yang menjadi peti tempat segala macam perasaan bersemayam. Suka. Duka. Canda. Tawa. Sakit. Amarah. Obsesi. Kecemburuan. Segala perasaan itu seolah berpindah ke dalam hati Feliciano dalam kontak mata itu.

"Atau kau tidak mau melakukannya untukku, hm? Feliciano sayang?"

Satu kalimat yang menghancurkan seluruh benteng pertahanan Feliciano—bagai bom atom yang menghancurkan segala resistensi, membuat Feliciano takluk pada 'sang pengebom' itu,

Feliciano berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, namun yang keluar adalah desah parau.

"_Va bene _…" desahnya parau. "… _ho capito, Fratello_."

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:** 'bangku kecil' hell saya gatau bahasa indonesianya jojodog atau dingklik itu apa #dibalang Itu kata-kata yang terakhir silakan cari artinya di gugul trenslet ya dadah haha #scumbagauthor #disantet

btw maap ya kalo saya males balas review ;; semua review yang masuk saya baca dengan penuh cinta kok :3 Makasih banyaak yaaaaa ~


End file.
